Dreams
by Team-Jacob-Always
Summary: This story started out as a simple dream I had hint the title but is now a story. People are liking it so therefor I keep writitng. READ and let me know what you think..I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

DREAMS

This is a fan fiction all on my own. These characters are all mine. I got this idea from a dream. Hint the name. Lol **If there is anything bold then it was my thoughts now**. But this does not include the back ground. The back ground is what's real. I had the dream then I started to type it. That's when I realized that I had forgotten some of the dream so I had to feel in some of it. I hope you like it. I don't know if I'm going to continue or just make it a one-shot. Let me know what you think…if I should continue or what. It might be slow at first but it gets better or at least I hope so. Lol.

Back ground

Bradley and I have been friends since 7th grade. We always talked and flirted at school. Actually that was the only time we would see each other. Sure we would text each other but he was in the "in crowd" and I certainly was not. I don't like preps but Bradley was not completely a prep. Sure he wears Hollister cloths and such but he is more of a country boy. You know what I'm talking about if you life in a place where at your school they have National Drive Your Tractor To school day during FFA (Future Farmers Of America) week. Bradley has always been cute. He use to have long shaggy dirty blonde hair but not it's short and just brown. He has a cute baby face, let's just say he is adorable all together. Oh and he has a really nice booty. I thought we were always going to be just friend…that is until I had this dream.

Chapter 1

I have just left 7th period and I am walking to get my phone. **WE TURN OUR PHONES IN SO WE WON'T GET IN TROUBLE. **Bradley walks up next to be and puts his arm through mine. We just kept on walking toward the office.

It had started to rain so I looked down and was glad that I had worn my boots. I mumbled "Glad I wore my boots" and he asked "What" I repeated about my boots again clearly and he said "Yeah, what were you gonna wear."

I thought about that for a minute and said "These pants and flip flops but I just had this feeling that it was going to rain so I changed into my boots." He said "Oh…" then he stopped and said "I need to go see Mrs. Russell. Come with me." I nodded and we turned around.

He dropped his hand to put his hand in mine. So now we were hand in hand. We were walking toward the door and I saw Jaron looking at me with an odd expression, then I thought about what it would look like to an outsider. **JARON IS THE GUY I LIKE NOW. SO HAVING HIM IN THIS WILL MEAN IDK HE WAS IN MY DREAM SO I FIGURED I WOULD PUT HIM IN HERE ALSO... **

I don't know what this means so as I was thinking to myself about what this could mean we had walked into the school and that's when I noticed that Reagan and Chelsea had joined us. When I had turned around to tell Chelsea hey,** I DON'T KNOW WHY. I DON'T LIKE CHELSEA OR REAGAN FOR THAT MATTER.** I slipped and fell I had Bradley's hand still and I had grabbed Chelsea's. I slid and Bradley landed on top of me. I had let go of Chelsea's hand so it was just me and Bradley. We just laid there and looked at each other. Someone coughed so we got up. We started to walk down the hall again. As we started walking Bradley put his hand in mine again. We got to this door that I didn't even know was there. Reagan went in first then me and Bradley followed. Then I guess Chelsea went. I was not paying attention to her. There were steps and it was kind of dark. But I still had Bradley's hand so I was ok.

We went down one flight but then it turned into a slide. I started to scream. Bradley pulled me into his lap and told me it was going to be ok. We kept sliding for what seemed like hours but I know it was only a few minutes. When we got to the bottom we landed into this slime stuff. It was nasty.

When we finally got out we tried to get all cleaned up. I didn't know where Reagan or Chelsea went and I guess Bradley saw what I was thinking because he said "They went ahead, I told them too" I just nodded. I didn't know what to say. Why did he tell them to go ahead?

We started walking. Hand in hand. It wasn't long before I noticed that it just kept going. Finally I asked "Where exactly are we going?" and he said "We were supposed to be going to Mrs. Russell's room but this is nowhere near her room. I don't know where I am."

I stopped walking and just looked at him. "What do you mean you don't know where you are? I thought you knew where Reagan was taking us."

He looked dumbfound. "No I didn't. I just thought we were going with her because you wanted to. That's what she told me. I would do anything for you."

I was taken back for a minute but then it sunk in. I don't like Reagan. I never have she is a stuck up prep who gets whatever she wants. "What? I don't even like Reagan. I only came here because you asked me to go to Mrs. Russell's room with you, not with Reagan. I think maybe we should find a way out because it keeps getting creeper and creeper. Do you know where they went?"

"No, she said she would go ahead then come back and find us." He said.

"Wait, does she even know where she is?"

"She said this is a shortcut to Mrs. Russell's room so I said ok. But I'm starting to think this is just a trick."

"Ya think!! **SARACTIC **Let's head back the way we came. Maybe there is a way out of these creepy tunnel things. How did she convince you that this was a "shortcut"?"

"Umm she told me that it was a good way to get you by yourself."

"If you wanted me by myself all you had to do was ask." I said. Wow. He really wanted to be with me that much. Dang!! When he said that it had me thinking about my true feelings for him.

He turned pink…I think. It was dark so it was hard to tell. Then he said "I don't know. I am scared to talk to a girl I really like."

When he said that I about fainted and I probably would have if he had not had his arm around me.

"So does that mean you like me?" I asked.

His face got pink again. "I'll take that as a yes!" he shook his head yes. "Well I like you too. I have liked you since 7th grade."

"Really? I have liked you since…I'm not sure." He said.

"Well let's try to find a way out of this place." We started walking the way we just came. While we were walking it had me thinking. Does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?


	2. Chapter 2

_**When you get to the texting. Mine is bold, Bradley is italics, and Jaron is both. You will understand when you read it. Well I hope you do. lol**_

Chapter 2.

We finally found our way out. Who knew that under the high school there were creepy tunnels? I didn't. We had made small chit-chat while we were walking. Nothing to important. He had told me about all his exes. He had taken Kelsey to a concert. I was shocked by that. I never knew they had dated but he said it was just a onetime thing and it was like in 5th grade so I let it slide. Kelsey is known for big boobs and being a not so nice word…if you get what I mean. Then he got into asking me about my old boyfriends. Truthfully I have not had but one and I ended it because it just didn't seem right. He had been out with all of my other friends and I'm pretty sure he had slept with at least one. I know he had, had his tough down two of their throats so it was for the best. I had told him everything and he had done the same.

When we got out it was dark. We didn't have cell service in the tunnels so I couldn't call and tell my mama I would be late and not to pick me up. So when we got out I had 7 voicemails and 10 miss calls. I called my mama back as soon as we got out. She flipped. I told her I was with Bradley and that he would bring me home and that it wouldn't be long. We were going to get something to eat then I would be home. She said ok and that we would talk when I got home.

Bradley had to call his parent too. Thankfully they could come to get us. Neither one of us could drive. We had permits but no car at school. His parents got there and we grabbed a bite to eat at subway. Bradley's parents are adorable. I have met both of them before so it was not awkward like it would have been with anybody else.

We got done eating and they were taking me home. Bradley walked me to the door and before I turned to go inside he kissed me. It was my first kiss. I will never forget it. There were fireworks. I knew right then that this is was supposed to be. When we separated I had realized that I had put my arms behind his neck and we where close…really closed. I blushed and put my head in his chest. He just laughed and pulled away. Before he walked away he kissed me again. I walked inside and wanted to scream but of course my mama was sitting on the couch waiting for an explanation. I told her everything that had happened. Including that me and Bradley were now together. (We had talked about it. We are officially dating). She was happy for me but told me to go to bed and let her think if she was going to punish me or not.

I walked into my room and laid on my bed, I put my phone on charge. I went to take a shower and get the green gunk off of me. I finished and went to get my cloths out of my cloths. When I walked in my room I heard my phone vibrate (yes it is that loud). I figured it could wait so I got my cloths on and then opened it. I had two new text messages.

From Bradley

_Hey, I hope you had a good night. The best part for me was when you agreed to be my girl and that kiss at the end. _

**Yes I did have fun ******** and I agree. **

_Well good ____ when can I see you next? Besides school?_

**Umm I'm not sure. Mama said she had to think about my punishment so I will have to wait and see. Did you get in trouble at all?**

_Yes I did. But nothing too big. They just fussed and couldn't believe Reagan would do that. I'm telling ya. Reagan is not the good girl that everybody thinks she is._

**Yeah I know. Lol. Lucky. I told mama the whole story but all she said was she would think about it. Idk if that is a good or bad sign.**

I sent him that text and I realized I had another text. It was from Jaron.

_**Hey, so I guess you have a boyfriend?**_

**Yea, what's it to ya?**

_**Nothing. I guess I was just surprised.**_

**Ok? Jaron what do you want. You have never talked to me. I have tried to talk to you and you act like I don't exist so why try to talk now?**

_**I was just asking about your boyfriend. I'm sorry about the past. I was only trying to play hard to get. I guess I played it a little too well huh? **_

**Oh. Well yes you did. **

_**Is that all you can say?**_

**Yes I don't understand if you like me and you knew I liked you did you try to be a playa and just get me. Now it's too late bc I have Bradley.**

_**Ok I get it. And idk why I did that. I was just being stupid**_

**Yea u was. It hurt but I'm over it now. I will still be your friend but nothing more till me and Bradley are over. And I don't think that's gonna be anytime soon.**

_**Ok. Well I guess if we can't be anything more than I can deal with being just ur friend…for now.**_

**That's all I can be right now. I'm sorry.**

_**I will be ok. Just don't forget about me.**_

**I want. I guess now I get why you had that look on ur face when I was walking with Bradley. **

_**Yeah. I was confused. **_

**Sorry. But just text me sometimes I guess. I don't think there is anything wrong with that…**

_**Ok**_

I didn't text him back. Wow now I have 2 guys that like me. What am I suppose to do. I have liked Bradley forever, but I also have liked Jaron. He was the recent one I like…hmmm. Shoot. No idea what to do.

I had forgotten about texting Bradley. He had texted back and said idk. So I quickly typed a sorry, me neither message and that I had to go to bed. It was 12 so yeah and I don't know what time I got to get up in the morning, it's no telling since I stayed out and was in trouble. At least today, well yesterday, was Friday.

My phone went off again. The message said.

_Idk if it's too early to say this but I'm gonna say it anyways. I love you. _

**I love you too. And no it's not too early. I have been waitin to hear those words for forever. **

_Well good. And sorry it's taken me so long to say them. _

**That's ok. I'm going to bed. Text me tomorrow. Bye ******

_I certainly will. Good night, sleep well. I love you!_

I didn't text back. I was too dazzled to. I decided I might as well try to get some sleep. Of course I didn't get any sleep. What was I suppose to do. Bradley or Jaron. Bradley or Jaron. Bradley or Jaron. I HAVE NO IDEA.

_**Thanks for reading. Tell people about it and let's get more reviews **__****__** let me know if you want more boy trouble because like a lot of guys. I can defiantly put them in there. And they have their own problems I could add. You don't know who they are so yeah. Lol .and if any of y'all have any ideas at all let me know. **__****__** I am always looking for new story ideas or anything.**___

_**And anybody who noticed when I said "I was too dazzled to" that is something Bella would say. But I will proudly say I AM A HUGE TWILIGHT FAN!! **_

_**AND ALL THE WAYY TEAM JACOB. I don't mind Edward I just don't like Rob Pattenson. Sorry. Lol. **_


	3. Chapter 3

So I guess I will just write who the text are from. bc my miscrosft is messed up and its to much work to italice and bold. lol.

------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't wake up till almost one o'clock on Saturday. I had about 12 hours of sleep. As soon as I woke up enough to know what I was doing I checked my phone. Three text. Bradley..."hey beautiful. how did you sleep?" Luke...."hey"  
Jaron..."hey i thought about you all night"

I texted Bradley back and said "hey, good. i was dreaming about you :)"  
The text back to Luke just said "hey"  
For Jaron all I said was "ok?"

Bradley had texted back and said " good :) you wanna see if we can go to the movies tonight and see the new Transformers movie?"

"yea sure. i gotta ask thought. idk if mama will let me after yesterday. let me ask and get back to ya!!" I had texted back.

Luke had said " whats up?" so that got a "nothing, dealing with ppl. lol. wbu?" back.

I'm not sure if Jaron had texted back I was to busy trying to find the nerves to ask mama about the movies. I was not sure what her answer would be. I have never really got into trouble.

Jaron..."so you didnt dream of me?" "no" as a text back

Bradley...."ok baby, just let me know. i have to go take care of my cow but i will have my phone so just text me when you ask k :) i love you."

=for all who is wondering. i live in the south so yeah. cows are a big deal!=

The text back to Bradley said "i love you too. :) ok i will ask and let you know."

Luke had said " i gotta tell you something but idk how you are gonna take it." After i read his text he had me worried. But instead of freaking out like I usually would I just send a text back saying "what"

Ok before I go on I think I need to explain Luke and me. I have liked him since 7th grade. We was best friends, we had all classes together. But then came 8th grade. We grew apart because we had different classes and hardley saw each other. At the end of 8th grade we got into a big argument and didn't talk all summer. This year we started talking again but just small chit-chat at the begging but its better now. So when he said that it had me freaked out. I thought he was going to say he was doing drugs or something so I was already jumping to conclusion and trying to figure out was I was going to do.

I'm pretty sure Jaron was mad, because he has not texted back but I could care less. I was holding my breath when the text from Luke came. "you swear you want get upset. i just feel like i need to tell u"

"i swear just tell me. you are making me worrie" I texted back.

I wasnt holding my breath anymore. I had let it go when I got that text but I knew I would hold it again as soon as I got the next text.

His text back said "I cut. idk why i do it i just do. i knew that krystin did it in the 7th grade so i tryed it. i started after my grandparents passed then will all the new girl drama it just helps. i know its a stupid thing to do. but idk how to stop."

Ok here is another thing to clear up. Krystin really did cut in the 7th grade and I was the one who helped her stop. She had wrote me a note and was telling me about it. Well my mama found it and said she was going to go to somebody at the school about it. I told her I would talk to Krystin and as far as I know she has quit but i'm not sure.

As soon as I read the first line I had tears in my eyes. I just kept reading the text over and over again. I figured I better text him back before he goes crazy. I knew I could freak out because then he would never tell me anything again.

"WHAT!!! oh sorry. im not gonna freak out. just give me a sec...ok so i understand you have all the drama but why injure yourself. that is very stupid!! im glad you know its stupid and you want to stop. you shouldnt hurt yourself over girls. girls come and go."

He texted back and said "i thougth you should know. i cant stand only a couple of ppl knowing. bc if something happens and i happen to go a little to deep one time i just want somebody to know the truth! im tired of all teh drama in my life and cutting helps me forget about it. maybe you can talk me to stop or idk. and please dont freak out! i only do it when i need to. and thats about every 3 weeks. or whenever i am extremly upset. and i know your gonna ask soo. no they are not to deep. only deep enough to hurt!"

By this time my head was spinning and I was crying big tears! I knew I had to text him back but I also needed a shower to help me relax, and then go ask about the movies. I decided that I would text him back then take a shower and ask.

"ok...i wil try to help. i really dont like this luke. and if it comes to it i will tell your mama. you know i will if it comes to it. btw where do you cut at?"

"NO dont tell. i will stop or at least keep it down low. wrist and forarm"

"ok. how do they not see it?"

"Becasuse im good like that." he said.

"sure ya are. well i gotta take a shower and talk to mama about last night. feel free to text me whenever you need me."

"ok. bye...as long as when you text me back you tell me what happened last night" he had said.

"ok. i will. bye for now. lol." was the last text between me and Luke.

I got up from my bed and walked into me and my sister's double jointed bathroom. It connectes to both rooms its cool. Anyways, I locked both doors and got into the shower. After a long, hot, relaxing shower I got out and got dressed. It was almost 3 when I got out so I was getting hungry.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen for food. I could hear my mama working and the tv on so i figured my sister Krissy was even watching tv or playing the Wii...who knows.

I grabbed a pop tart out from under the counter, poured a glass of milk and started walking into my mothers office room.

-  
ok i hope you like it. if there are any mistakes i am sorry. like i said at the top. my microsoft word is messed up so i am using my notepad. and luckey for me it dont have spell check or auto correct. Sorry again. let me know what you think. i wil try to have the next chapter up before this weekend. i already have it wrote just not typed.

REVIEW :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey :) i own all characters. This started out to be a dream I had now it is a story. since y'all like it so much i will continue as long as y'all like it. if you want to see anything happen let me know :) i will try to add it in. _  
When I walked into my mama's office room I'm not sure if she saw me or not so I walked up and stood by her desk. She looked up and mouthed "hold on a sec." I nooded yes and just stood there. She works at home. She does dication for the doctors. I'm not sure how to explain it. I mean all she does is sit at her computer all day and type whatever the doctor says on the tapes. Easy job right? Well i'm not so sure it is. I mean I can barley tell what they are saying. I guess if you do it all the time it gets easy. I don't know, I wouldn't have the patience for it.

She finally looked up and took off the head phones. She looked at me and said "I have decided that it wasnt your fault you were out so late. So I guess you are off the hook this time. If it ever happens again you will be grounded for the rest of your life. But don't think you get off that easy. You now have to do all the chores around the house."

The chores are not bad, all I will have to do is wash dishes after supper, vaccum the floors when it needs it, keep my room clean, and fold the cloths after she washes them, not much. Right?

"Ok that sounds good." and I though since I already had her attention why not go ahead and ask about tonight? "Hey can I go to the movies with Bradley tonight to see "Transformers:Rise of the Fallen"?" I was standing there praying that she would say yes. I didn't want to tell Bradley no.

She just sat there, I guess she was thinking about the night before and if she could trust me or not. I'm not sure why she would be thinking that because last night was the first time I have ever been out late.

I was thinking about how to break the news to Bradley when she said "Is his parents or anybody else going?"

"I don't know. I will have to ask. But can I still go if they don't?"

"Yeah I guess you can but I want to meet his parents, know when you leave, where you are going and everything. Ok?"

"Ok. His daddy owns some big tree service in town so you probably know them."

"Ok well let me know who's all going and you go check on your sister"

"Sure" was all I said when I walked out of the room.

My sister was playing the Wii Fit when I checked on her. She was doing some yogo pose. I swear that girl, she isn't but 11 and is already worried about her wait and boys and stuff she shouldn't be. She loves fake finger nails and make up. In other words she is totally differnet from me.

I yelled a "Hey" toward her and went back upstairs. My phone was sitting on my dresser so I grabbed it and went toward the bed. Before I reached the bed I already had Bradley's name up to send a text to.

"Hey babe mama said I can, she wants to know who was going and what time?" After I sent that I figured I better go ahead and text Luke back. I sent a "Hey :)" his way.

While I had nothing better to do I figured I would go sit by the pool and check out my email. Thankfully my laptop was fully charged so I would have to chance getting electicuted.

When it came up I got onto the internet and logged into my email, Facebook, and Fanfiction. There was nothing to excited so I answered my email and logged off. It was really hot outside. Its almost summertime!!

I forgot about me texting Bradley and Luke so i grabbed my phone. I had 2 messages. Bradley had said "Hey you, Just us. she can meet my parents when we pick you up tonight about 5:30. we are going to eat at Olive Garden..if thats ok with you?"

Olive Garden is great!! Its my favorite place to eat. I texted him back saying "Ok :) Sounds good to me. :) see ya tonight."

The other message was from Luke saying "Hey, so tell me what happened!!" I knew he was going to ask that as soon as I texted him.

I texted him back telling him everything that had happened, and I really mean everything. I trust Luke alot. He is my best guy friend and I mean he did tell me about his new "habit" (as i like to call it) so why not tell him everything. When I finshed the text it was 7 pages. haha! I had even told him about the plans for tonight.

"Oh well this sounds like a good thiing, You better be going to get ready its already 4:30. you only have an hour!! text me later. bye :) have fun!"

Oh my, I really only have an hour. I have not been paying attention to the time. I texted him back a "thank you. ok i will bye :) and member. text me if you ever need me..."

Since I had already taken a shower this morning I wasn't about to take another one so I just went into the bathroom and rewet me hair to curl it. My hair is natually curly (plus a couple of perms to help) so all I have to do is wet it and put moose and gel in it to hold it. After I got my hair the way I wanted it I put on my favorite chapstick/lipstick and went to get dressed. I put on my new shorts and my new multicolored tanktop that i got for the beach. I slid on my rainbows to tie the whole look together.

When i got completly dressed, I went downstairs. It was already 5:00 so I figured I better go let mama know they would be here in 30 minutes. Mama said that was ok and she would be ready when they got here.

Krissy was still playing the Wii when I got into the living room so I just sat down and watched her. She was doing very well and wanted me to play but I was ready and my hair was fixed so I was not getting on that thing.

At 5:20 the door bell rang. I got up and walked to the door. As I was walking I realized just how nervouse I was. As I was walking I got a text, it was from Bradley saying "we are here!!" I just read it and opened the door.

The first thing I saw was Bradley. He looked so good. He was wearing a hot Hollister shirt and a pair of sexy holy Aeropostal Jeans. Just my style :). His parents were behind him. I have meet both of them before but never like this meeting.

I could sense that someone had walked up behind me. I turned around to find my mom dresses like she is about to go eat. Thankfully she looked nice.

My mama said "Hello, please come in and sit." They did, while they had there back turns Bradley gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, then grabbed my hand and we followed out parents. Bradley sat down with me on the love seat and the parents went and sat down on the couch.

I know they were talking i'm just not sure what they where saying. I was to busy paying attention to Bradley. I don't know where Krissy went. I just know that she was no longer playing the Wii and that the tv was off. Oh well. I guess she had went up to her room or somewhere.

I did learn that his parents names are James and Janet Burkly. That he had a older brother away at some collage but other than that I have no idea.

The parents talked for about 20 minutes then we got ready to leave. Krissy came down stairs to tell me bye. I told them bye and we left.

-  
The food was really good. Of course I ate the salad, but Bradley laughed at me because I picked everything out of it execpt the lettus. I'm a picky eater if you don't understand that. After the salad and bread sticks I ordered the 5 cheese ziti al forno. It was really good.

We got done eating and headed to the movies. His parents dropped us off at the front and left. The line at the front was kind of long. We only had to wait about 10 minutes before we got out tickets which is really good considering it was a Saturday night and we were going to see a new release. We got out tickets and walked into the theater hand in hand.

The movie theater was really packed. You could really tell that this movie was a new release once we got in and that it was going to be really good. We had just got settled in when I heard my name being called from being us. I turned around and was in for the shock of my life. ___________________________________________________________________________________

Hey :) so sorry if there is any typos. Again I must say I do not have microsoft word right now. it was a trial and it is out of time. let me know what you think :) Do any of you think I am making Luke sound gay? Please message me and let me know if you think so. Because the character I based him on his really my best friend and he is not gay! lol. Thank you. :)

Review!!! :) 


	5. Chapter 5

The first small paragragh is from the previouse chapter. I figured I would add it on just to make sure you member it. lol I'm not sure if I like this chapter. I feel like Its to emotional. I'm not sure. Let me know what you think or if its just me. lol ____________________________________________________

The movie theater was really packed. You could really tell that this movie was a new release once we got in and that it was going to be really good. We had just got settled in when I heard my name being called from being us. I turned around and was in for the shock of my life. ___________________________________________________________________________________

When I heard my name being called I knew who it was right away! What was he doing at the movies, who was he with, how did he know I was going to be here with Bradley, WHY WAS HE AT THE MOVIES!! I know the movie theater is a free place but still, he should not be here while me and Bradley are here! He is just going to cause not needed drama!

I turned around and of course 3 row behind us sits the one and only Jaron. I just sat there thinking what the heck am I going to do. Now I know you all are probably thinking that I shouldn't do anything and just watch the movie. I know thats what I should do, but i'm here with my boyfriend and the guy I use to like and now I know likes me is 3 rows behind me watching everything Bradley and I do.

I finally unfreeze from my frozen state and notice that Bradley would glance at me then to the girl sitting beside Jaron, who is she? Jaron is just looking at me like i'm the only girl in the whole world.

I just give a small wave to Jaron and turn around. We are just sitting there, I know Jaron is watching me like a hawk and Bradley is trying to figure out what to say or do.

I guess he figured it out because he leaned over and whispered "who is he?" in my ear. The movie had started so you could barley hear anything anybody was saying. I pulled out my phone and wrote "Thats Jaron, he is the guy I liked before me and you were together and he knew i liked him but he always acted like he didnt care so i had forgotten about him, when he saw us together on friday he text me and said he was just playing hard to get and that he really liked me. I told him i was with you and that he couldnt do anything about it now. he texted me this morning and said he dreamed of me last night, i just said ok? and thats it. who is he with anyways? do you know her?"

I handed the phone to him and he read it, i think he read it like 5 times. He started typing, i wasn't playing attention to what he was doing I had started watching the movie again. I was shocked when he handed me the phone back. The texted started by saying "I'm gonna kill him. He has no right to be saying stuff to you when you are my girl. he should of took his shot when he had it, but even if he did i would of still got you some how some way. I would of been ticked off and i swear you would of been mine. but since you are mine and not his we dont have to worrie about it. her name is Shaney, she is one of my exes..."

I read it and closed my phone, I didn't know if I should be mad, happy or what. I was mad because he knew the girl and they had dated which means he might still have feelings for her. I was also mad because Jaron had brought her to the movies knowing if Bradley and I was here that she would get to Bradley, leaving me and him together!

I was happy because I know knew Bradley really cared about me. I mean how many guys do you know who would say something like that. I was still sorting my thoughts out when I got a text. The text was from Jaron saying "Hey, you look good :) come sit with me?"

I was about to texted back when I heard Bradley get up and start walking toward the stairs. When he got to the stairs he started up toward the 3rd row...where Jaron was sitting. I guess I now know that he read the text. I jumped up and ran to him. I caught him before he got there. Luckly there was an empty seat there. I pushed him into the seat and sat on top of him. He was still looking toward Jaron and Shaney. I turned his head so that he was looking at me. I lowered my mouth toward his ear so I could whisper "Don't do anything stupid...I don't care what he says. I'm yours and only yours baby. We can leave if you want to. Thats fine with me. I will make him stop talking to me. I will not text him back or anything. Now kiss me."

As soon as I said those last 3 words his lips were on my demanding that I kiss back. Of course I did. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I granted it and opened my mouth to him. We explored each others mouth for I'm not sure how long. When we finally pulled apart we were both breathing hard. I had forgot I was sitting on him so I started to get up. He grabbed me and pulled me back down. He whispered "I'm not gonna kill him tonight but if he ever does anything like that again I swear I will. And I don't wanna leave but I also don't want to go back down there were we was sitting so he can watch our ever move, so lets just stay just like this... that ok with you?"

I answered him with a kiss. This one wasn't as deep as the other. We pulled away again and started watching the movie.

-  
The movie was really good. I had cut my phone on silence so I wouldn't know if Jaron had texted me anymore. I would have to deal with him later. If it comes to it I will get Bradley to tell him to back off in a not so nice way. If you get what I mean.

It was over so we got up and started making our way to the door when I felt someone hit my bottom. I know it wasn't Bradley because he would never do that to me. I turned around to see no one other than Jaron with a big goofy grin on his face. I sent him a slap across the face, grabbed Bradleys hand and walked away. When we got outside Bradley looked at me and I knew he was about to ask what was wrong. Surly enough that was the word out of his mouth.

"Umm well Jaron got a slap because he hit my butt when we was walking out."

Bradleys face turned so read I thought he was going to pop. "What?" was all he said.

"Look don't worrie about it. I slapped him. Lets just go. Is your parents here?"

That seemed like it brought him back to earth. He looked around and said "No not yet. They are suppose to be here at 9:00" I looked at my phone for the time, but instead I was greeted with 10 messages!!

I clicked the view later buttom and looked at the time...8:50. They should be here in about to minutes. I really had to use the bathroom so I figured I had the time I might as well go.

"Hey Bradley, I'm going to go use the bathroom. Ok. Be good. Don't start a fight. ok?" I gave him a kiss and then he said "I will try not to baby. Hurry back." Another short kiss and I went into the bathroom.

I used the bathroom and was washing my hands when I heard someone say "So your the new girlfriend?"

I turned around to find no one other than Shaney. I said "Yeah, why?"

She said "Oh well just a little forwarning he can get a little touchy and gets jeoulse easy, but I guess you already know that from what happened in the movie."

Bradley has never tryed to touch me in that way. So I don't know if he thinks your just easy or you just let him. And i'm guessing your just easy by the way you are dressed."

She was dressed like a hooker. She had on a way to short shirt and a shirt that came down wayy to low, oh and I can't forget to mention the hooker boots, you know the ones that come up to your knees and looks like they would be a pain to walk in...yeah those.

"Excuse me? I am not a hooker and not easy."

"Well thats what it looks like. Look did you talk to me for any particular reason? Because Bradley is waiting on me."

"Well I am not easy and I only talked to you to let you know that he will try stuff and don't let him fool you with his good boy act. Just don't be crying when you get hurt because you will. Just like me."

When she said all of this I just wanted to bust out in tears, Bradley could not just be using me or just trying to "get some" that is so not like him, but just like she said maybe he is puttin on an act...

I just walked out of the bathroom. I didn't want to talk to her or anybody else at this moment. All I wanted to do was think. When I left the bathroom I just walked outside and stood by Bradley. He put his hand around my waist but I just stood there. I wanted to cry, scream, know what was true and what wasn't.

I figured he would ask what was wrong but he didn't he just stood there, I'm guessing he could tell that I was upset about something. I know he will ask me later whats wrong.

Not long after I got back his parents pulled up. They asked about the movies, I of course said it was good. The movie was good, just not the people who was there. We went to my house and I invited them in, they said that they couldn't they had a long night and wanted to get to bed. Bradley walked me to the door.

When we got to the steps I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he leaned down and whispered. "Tonight was great. Let me know whats wrong when you want to. Jaron is a jerk and I swear if I knew you wouldn't get upset we would have some not so nice words but I love you so I want say anything."

I figured I might as well tell him what Shaney said so I pulled away and said "Bradley, Shaney was in the bathroom when I was in there. She told me to watch out because you will hurt me like you hurt her. She said you will try stuff and that you was just putting on a "good" boy act for me."

I even did the quotions with my fingers when I said good. He just stood there for a minute. I don't know if he was trying to figure out what to say or what. He finally said "I don't know what Shaney ment by I tryed stuff. She was the one who always begged for it and when we broke up it was her choice to end it. I have no idea where she is getting her information but none of that happened. For the act thing. I am just trying to be a gentleman and treat you like you should be treated. I didn't do that to her so thats where she is coming from there. I treated her like a slut, thats what she is. But your not like that. You are sweet, beautiful, loving, caring, treat people..."

I stopped him. "Ok Bradley I get it. You care about me alot more than you did about her. I'm sorry for being mad. Just when she told me all that I didn't know what was true or lies. Thats why I was acting the way I was after I came out of the bathroom."

"Baby, it's ok. I knew you had something on your mind. That's why I just let you think. For real though, don't worrie about Shaney. She is just jelouse because i'm with you and not her. But I don't really care what she thinks because I only care for and love you."

"I love you too. I will try not to worrie about it but you know me, I always worrie."

He said. "Yeah you do. But really try not to this time. I'm sorry but I really have to go baby. We have to get up and go to church in the morning then after church we have to work on the farm so I want be able to see you tomorrow. But we only have 3 more days of school then we can hang out all the time. ok! I love you."

"Ok I understand well if you get a chance tomorrow text me, If not at least try to call tomorrow night. I love you too. I know, I can't wait. We can go swimming and hang out on your land and all that fun stuff. But right now you better go. I don't want your parents to be mad at me for you standing here talking to me. Bye"

"Yeah. Ok I will...Bye." He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and walked to the car. I'm guessing he didn't want a make out session on my front porch with my stepdad now home and his parents sitting in the car. I gave a small wave and walked inside.

_  
Way to emotional right? lol. Please review and let me know how you like it, what you would like to see in upcoming chapters or anything else. Sorry if there are any typos, still no Microsoft. Sorry.

Anyways Thanks for reading.

REVIEW!!!! :) 


	6. Chapter 6

**I own all characters. I guess I should of said this before but I forgot. The people in here are real. They are all my friends, well tats who I base them on. But for there privacy, the names have been changed.**

* * *

When I got inside I walked into the living room to let my mom know I was home and that I was going to bed. I was greeted with my mom and stepdad layed out of on the couch watching the race. I'm guessing Krissy was upstairs, she isn't a big race fan...again that tells she is such a girly girl!

I told my mom that I had fun, was tired and wanted to go to bed. She said ok and went back to the race. I did take a minute to watch it and see who was winning....Carl Edwards was so I yelled "If he wins call me down here." I got a "ummhmm."

I walked into my room, changed into a pair of sofies and an old t-shirt. I was now comfortable and got into bed. I opened my phone and it said I had 12 new text. Wow. Then I remembered I had 10 earlier so I opened all of them. Jaron was saying that (1) I looked good, (2) it was not a nice sight seeing Bradley and me kiss, (3) He only used Shaney because he thought it would get Bradleys attention. He really just kept repeating himself. I figured one text back would be enough. "LEAVE ME ALONG. I SHOULD OF LET BRADLEY KICK YOUR BUTT TONIGHT BUT I WANTED TO SEE THAT MOVIE. NEXT TIME I WANT STOP HIM. DON'T EVER TEXT ME AGAIN." I know it was mean but hey...it needed to be said.

I still had 2 other texted so I opened them. One was from Bradley saying "Goodnight. Sleep good. I love you! Don't worrie about anything. Ok."

The other one was from Luke saying "Hey, how'd it go?"

I texted Bradley back saying "Goodnight. I should sleep good :) I will try not to worrie to much. I love you too."

Luke got one back saying "Well it went good until JARON HARTY showed up and ruined everything!! I swear I could of killed him Luke. Bradley almost did kill him but I barley stopped him."

Bradley wasn't going to text back. I knew him. Once I texted back he knew I would be ok and he would go to bed. I figured I better to but I really didn't want to. I don't know what to do...about anything. I mean I don't know what to do about my boyfriend, Jaron, Luke, or what to do when i'm bored...like now for example.

Luke had texted back and said "Ohh wow. I'm sorrry. I don't really know what to tell you. I mean did you tell Jaron how you felt?"

"Yeah I just have texted him back. Luke he sent me 10 messages while I was in the movie. I texted him back and told him to leave me along, never to talk to him or anything bc if so Bradley would beat his butt."

"Oh wow. Kinda mean huh." he said back.

"Yeah I know it is. But oh well. he deserves it."

"Yeah I guess he did..."

I was sleepy but I really wanted to know what he had been up to so I figured I would ask "So how ya been, No more cutting I hope."

"No I haven't been. I'm pretty sure Lindseey hates me."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Oh because Rylan texted Nicole and told her that Lindseey did."

"Luke...why are you talking to Nicole? and are you really gonna listen to her?"

I don't like Nicole. Her and Luke have went out before and she has changed him. I don't know what she did to him but she changed him. I'm pretty sure thats the first time he cut...well beside his grandparents death. So when he told me she told him that I almost went crazy.

"Why not talk to her. and i dont know if i do or not."

"Don't talk to her bc you said you wouldn't ever talk to her again."

"We are just friends...nothing else. I dont care what she says about us. she is only living in her fancy world."

"oh...well look can we talk about this tomorrow. I wanna go to bed." I said.

"Yeah I guess. Bye."

"Bye." I said, and went to sleep.

I woke on Sunday morning to my mama yelling at me to get up for church, and my sister trying to find something to wear. Again I say she is such a girly girl! If you haven't lived with it, then its very annoying, everything has to be perfect!! So annoying.

Anyways I got up and went and got into the shower. It was very relaxing. I got out, went into my room and got dresses. I always were my Galchos, a undertanky and just what ever shirt I feel like wearing.

I went down stair, poured me a glass of milk and ate my swirly thing. I don't know what they are called. I just know they are really good. My sister was at the table eating while I was eating. I could see she had settled for a pretty green dress shirt and a skirt. (Of course)

We finally left for church. Church was church, we don't have a thing on Sunday mornings for the youth so I just sat there and listened to the preacher preach.

After church we just go home, my mama cooks and we just chill out the rest of the day. Thats all we did on Sunday. Bradley did text me around 9 saying that he was tired, he loved me and he would see me in the morning.

-  
The last 3 days of school went by so fast. I guess because we had exams. I didn't have to take any of them so I really just sat in class all day reading or something like that. I'm not even sure why I went at all. I didn't have to. I guess it was because my best friends Heather and Jenna wanted me to, and of course to see Bradley.

Me and Bradley had no more problems those 3 days. Jaron stayed away for those days. I figured he would start back texting once school gets out. Every now and then I would get a text from him at night but thats it.

Jenna said we would get together at her house sometime this summer when we were all free. We knew it would be hard to since we all had boyfriends but we needed girl time. Heather was dating Dillion, Jenna was dating Cody, and I am dating Bradley.

--

Finally summer is here!!

* * *

**Ok so let me know what you think? I need ideas of what you think should happen. lol. Also if your a Jonas Brother fan be sure you add JosieMartin101 as your favorite author..she will be adding new stories for Jonas Brothers...THEY ARE GOOD :) so go check them out..(well not yet. they arent up yet, i will let you know when they get posted). Anyways.. **

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

I own all character's and the plot. I would like to thank every one who reads it. :) I really enjoy writing it and I will continue as long as I have you guys. ----------------------

I was so glad when it was summer time. I get time with Bradley just the two of us. We hung out by my pool alot and on the weekends we would go to the lake and chill out on his dock or ride jet ski's or something. We were always together.

One weekend we were riding the jet ski's. I was on one, he on another. We were just playing around, you know, splashing each other and just having fun. Well thats one of the days this summer I will never forget. To turn the jet ski you have to push the gas (for those of you who don't know).

I guess Bradley wasn't thinking because we was riding and I was heading back toward the dock and he came at me from the side. It hit me and threw me off. When it threw me off the handlebars when in my side but I had the life jacket on so it wasn't as bad as it could of been.

Anyways, all I rememeber is him hitting me then him screaming for me to swim toward him. I could move so I tryed to. Finally I think he got tired of seeing me hurt so he jumped off and came got me. By the time he had got to me I was in tears.

The jet ski I was on had floated way out. We got on to his jet ski and went out to the one I was on. He asked me if I could ride the one I was on now back to his dock. I said yeah and that I was fine. So he jumped off and got to the other jet ski. We took off back toward his house.

-  
When we go to the house I could tell something was wrong. I just got off of the jet ski and let him do what he had to do. As we was riding back I could tell I hadn't broke anything. I just sat there and watched him. He took the one he was on (actually the one I was on to begin with) and pulled it all the way onto the land. Then he took the other one and put it back on one of those things. I don't really know what they are called. They hold the jet ski mostly out of the water.

He would glance at me every now and then I guess to make sure I was ok. He got done and we started walking toward the house. It was a pretty good walk. He got on my right side and held me hand. We was about half way there when I looked up and saw a tear at the corner of his eye.

I stopped walking and just looked at him. We stood there for a few more moments then I was being pulled into a tight bear hug. I tried to say "Can't breathe" but it didn't quit come out. He pulled away a little and I could see the tears more clearly. I put my hand on the side of his face and wiped them away.

"I'm fine Bradley, don't worrie baby. All i'm gonna have is brusies at the max. I know for sure I didn't break anything." I said.

"It just scared the piss out of me. I thought I really had hurt you. You looked so scared when you was in the water. I didn't know what to do. I'm so so so sorry. I wish it would of been me that you hit instead of the way it happened."

"Bradley honey, look at me. I'm fine. I'm not hurt as bad as I could of been. Yes I was scared. I didn't know what to do or how bad I was hurt if any. Don't say that. It't all fine. Can we just get to your house so we can change out of these wet cloths and explain what happened."

"Yeah, ok"

We started walking again. When we got to the house his mama was sitting my the pool reading so book. His dad was cutting grass and his little brother was jumping off the driving board into the pool. I understand why he would rather be in the pool, no yucky mud or having to worrie about getting hit or anything else like that.

He got his daddy's attention so his dad cut off the mower and walked up to where we were. He told the whole story. Everynow and then I would put a couple of words in but he pretty much told everything.

After he got done, his brother was propped up on the side of the pool looking like he had just seen a ghost. His mama looked like she was about to cry, she reached out toward me and hugged me, asked if I was ok and looked at my arm. His daddy just stood there. I think he was trying to figure out what to do about it. He finally asked "Are both of you ok?".

"Yes" we both said.

"Ok. Well thats all that matters."

Bradley told them we were going to change and then just hang out and watch tv until it was time for me to go home. They said that was ok.

We walked into his house and I went to get my bag I had left in his room. I grabbed the bag and was walking toward his bathroom when he grabbed me and pulled me onto his bed. He started kissing me. I mumbled "We are going to get the bed wet" between kisses.

He said "I don't care. I just want to make sure you are ok"

"Bradley, i'm fine. See." and I held up my left arm. All I had was a bruise there. He examed it like a doctor would then started kissing me again.

We needed some air so we stopped kissing for a minute. During that time he said "Do you want to take a shower?"

I thought about it for a minute. I wasn't so sure about taking a shower with him just yet, plus his parents and little brother was outside. What if they came in and we were together in the bathroom. Yeah that wouldn't go over so well. I guess he could tell what I was thinking because he said "Not together I mean. Unless you really want to, but I would rather not right now."

I said "Yeah I would like to take one but not yet with you. We can save that for later!" with that I gave him a quick kiss and walked into the bathroom.

---------- 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry so much for not updating in about 2 months. Life has been hectect, you know with school, boys, parties...everything!! lol. Plus I think I was having some writers block. I know where I want this story to go, but i'm just not sure how to get it there. Please let me know if you have any ideas after this chapter. I think this chapter was soo hard to write. I don't really know why, but it was. I'm not fuly satisfyed with it. -  
After I got out of the shower. I found Bradley in dry cloths laying on his bed, I thought he was asleep. I went and got my phone and was about to call my mama when I felt someone wrap there arms around me. I was about to scream but then I heard him say "Baby, what are you doing?"

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and said "Calling my mama, I need to tell her what happened."

"Oh okay. Well go ahead." He said.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. I dialed my mama's number and told her everything. She asked the typcial...Are you ok? Did you get hurt? questions. I told her I was fine and that we were going to hang out in the house for the rest of the day. She said that was ok, and to be home by 10:30.

I hung up with her and we layed down. He put in 'Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban' and layed down.

At first we just layed there and watched the movie but I figure I better go ahead and warn him that I would be in town for the Fourth of July because we are going on vacation.

I looked up at him and said "Baby, I'm going on vacation on the fourth of July and will be gone all week."

I kept watching his face, it looked sad then he started grinning.

"Why are you grinning? It's going to kill me not to see you for a week."

"Have you thought to ask about me going with you?" he said still grinning.

I hadn't thought about that. "Do you think your parents will let you?" I asked.

"I don't know, we can go ask."

"Okay." I said. We got up and walked outside to where his parents were. I wasn't sure how to ask so I was hoping he was going to. His mom was still laying out in the sun reading a book, his dad was spawled out beside his mom. His brother was I think diving to the bottom of the pool to get those things that you dive for.

He walked up and just said straight out. "Can I go to the beach with Kelc for a week?"

His daddy slowly opened his eyes and his mom put down the book. They exchanged a look. I was holding my breath. It would be great if he could spend a week along with me. Well we wouldnt really be along but you know what I mean.

We just stood there for what seemed like forever but I know it couldnt of been but about 5 mintutes. His daddy spoke up first and said "Who will all be going?"

I thought about it for a mintue then said "Me, my mom, stepdad, sister, both my aunts and there husbands, my nana and papa, my stepdads sister, her husband and 4 kids, then my mamas best friend, her husband and there 2 kids, Oh and my grandparents." 22 people, 23 people if Bradley is allowed to go.

When I got finished they all was looking at me like I was crazy, I know its a lot of people but I cant help it. I have a big family.

His mama said "Wow thats alot. When would y'all be leaving, getting back and who he stay with?"

"Yeah I know it is, We will leave on Friday July 3rd and we will be back on Saturday July 11th. I think. and I'm not sure yet. I know nana and papa and my family stay in one condo, so I assume he would be with us."

"Let us think about it, have you asked your parents?" his dad asked.

"No sir, not yet. We wanted to see what y'all would say first before I asked."

"Ok, well can you go call and let us know."

"Yes sir" I said. I hardley ever use my manners, it seemed like a good time to put sir in there.

We walked back up to his room to retreve my phone. I called my mama for the second time today and asked her. When I first asked the line was quiet, I wasn't even sure she was still there but I could hear the TV playing in the background.

"Mom?"

"Yes i'm here. I'm thinking.....yes I guess he can, but I need to call Shane to make sure. Ok, I will call you back in a mintue. Love you"

"Ok, Hurry up, Love you too."

Waiting was the most horrible thing ever when you don't know what to expect. We sat there for about 2 mintues before I really started to worrie. Why should it take more than 2 mintues to ask a simple question. Bradley must of knew I was getting ansey because he said "Kelc stop worring, why would they not let me go."

"Maybe they think we are getting seriouse to fast, you know parents think that always. Plus you know they might think something will happen while we are there...will it?"

He just sat there for a minute, then said "I don't know. Its up to you, do you want anything to happen?"

Now it was my time to sit there in silence. What did I want? Did I want to sleep or do anything else with him? Did I want to be with him at all? Did I really want him to go to the beach with me? What about all those hot guys that stay at our condo, how will he do well with them being my friends and us talking? I don't know why all these questions where going through my head but I really started to doubt everything.

I looked up and looked straight in his eyes, after that I had no doubts about anything. I knew he is the one I want to be with. I leaned in a put a butterfly kiss on the corner of his lips. He then turned to me and gave me a very passinate kiss. He ran his tough across my bottom lip asked for entrance, of course I accepted.

We just had got really into kissing when my mama called back. She said she had talked to everyone and it was ok. But he was to sleep in the living room on the pull out bed and I would be on the air mattress with Krissy. I said that was fine, I know I will be in the bed thought nothing will happen...maybe but we are not gonna mention that to mama.

-  
Ok so thats chapter 8. I'm not happy with it. Let me know what you think, if I should change it or what. Thanks a lot. I kinda got this idea form Jump4Life, So thanks a lot! 3

Review! 


End file.
